


How To Tame An Angel

by anyrei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O Undertones, Angel Slick, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Cas in chains, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fantasy AU, First Kiss, First Time, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mate claiming, Mating, Public Anal Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Society, Voyeurism, fucking in heat, slick, taming an angel, virgin Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: Dean finally meets the angel who is hopefully going to be his mate! He only needs to tame him and publically claim him.If you read this anywhere that is not ao3 this content was stolen without the author's consent! Pls don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 86
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my two Betas [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas) and [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/works), who quickly polished this up for me! Eyes_of_a_Tragedy also changed my "The End" to "The Beeginning" so that joke is on her lol! Also many thanks to [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock) who helped me with the tags on this one!
> 
> Insominia started to write a story inspired by mine, which makes me so happy!! You can find it here:  
> [How To Win A War by insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314804/chapters/55845598)

Dean stared at the nest in the middle of the hall. Torches were lit, bathing the stone walls of his family fortress in warm colors. A fortress he would own should anything happen to his father. But he needed a mate first. An angel mate, so their line of warriors with angel blood would strengthen their numbers on Earth to hold the hordes of demons at bay.

Dean slid his hand over the nest, adjusting some of the warm and soft fabrics. He had worked hard on it the last few days. It needed to be perfect. Everyone of rank and name would gather tonight, to witness Dean claiming his mate.

Just a few more hours, and he would finally meet the angel Heaven had chosen for him. The one who would be his mate, companion, and who would hopefully give him a child. 

“You look worried, son,” his father suddenly commented from right behind him.

Dean looked over his shoulder, his hand still resting on the nest. “It’s about the taming,” he confessed after a moment. 

His father nodded with a knowing expression. “You wonder if you will be as lucky as I was with your mother?” 

Everyone knew the story in the fortress. His mother took an instant liking to his father, the taming process had been the shortest in the history of their family line. “Yes, what… What if the angel doesn’t like me?”

“Even if taming your angel takes longer, it won’t mean that your mate isn’t compatible with you for the long run. An angel that fights and resists the taming process is said to create powerful offspring.”

His father’s words made him a little calmer and he nodded gratefully. “I can’t wait to meet my angel.”

The king clapped his hand on his shoulder and nodded. “The servants will start to prepare the feast for our guests here. Your nest looks perfect, so don’t fiddle with it anymore out of nervousness. You should get some rest before the delegates arrive.”

It was probably a good idea, but even though Dean tried to nap to bridge the time between now and later, sleep didn’t come to him.

His heart was pounding when his mother slid into his room to tell him it was time, her long golden flight feathers tickling his sides. "The delegation arrived," she whispered, giving him a soft smile.

Dean rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes and stretched his arms. His curiosity was killing him. "Did you see my angel?"

Her smile faded as she nodded. "He… he will be a strong mate."

Dean raised his eyebrows. So his angel was male. It wasn't unusual, and Dean didn't have a preference for a gender anyway. He gave his mother a suspicious look. "What aren't you saying?"

Another smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "He… he is in chains. They say he is violent and dangerous… I even heard he was… rebellious."

Dean's heart sank. He had been worried about something like that the most. "What if I don't manage to tame him?" 

"I have faith in you, Dean. You're strong. I'm sure you can s–" She didn't finish the sentence. No one talked about what happened with angels when they couldn't get tamed by a soul after a certain age. But everyone knew they were hunted by their own kind and killed.

"What's his name?" Dean whispered after a moment, trying not to think about the immense pressure and responsibility weighing down on his shoulders. The taming needed to work. 

Otherwise the death of this strong angel would be on him.

“His name is Castiel.”

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean knew everything about the taming, and his mother had given him precious advice and insight that had helped her through being tamed by Dean’s father. Although Dean’s parents were a hard exception when it came to the process; his mother instantly fell in love with the King, and she had a very calm and controlled demeanor to begin with.

His heart was pounding as his feet carried him closer to the hall. The hall where his hopefully future mate would be waiting. Castiel. Dean really liked his name. 

He took in a deep breath as he reached the door. Determination was the most important thing right now. He couldn’t allow himself any weak moments. Castiel needed to see and feel his commitment to him.

Dean froze when he opened the heavy wooden door leading to the hall, getting greeted by laughter and the intense smell of food and spiced wine. The tables around the nest were full with people celebrating, music filling the halls, but all of that didn’t matter… Dean only had eyes for the angel in the center of his nest.

He was kneeling in it, a piece of short white fabric wrapped around his waist. His upper body was bare, and the evidence of his training was clear to see, his wings huge and black, dark blue feathers highlighting them. His wrists were tied up, and his muscled arms hung from an iron chain that was hooked at the ceiling. He was struggling against his chain like a wild animal, and Dean gasped when his otherworldly blue eyes fell on him.

There was rage and fear in those eyes.

Dean swallowed dryly as he nodded towards his parents at the front table, before walking up to the nest.  _ Determination _ .

His angel… Castiel… he was beautiful. He was probably the most beautiful man Dean had ever laid eyes on. Dean reached out to the angel’s cheek, but Castiel tried to flinch away. The chain prevented him from going too far. Dean used his other hand to grab the angel’s neck and keep him in place, before he tried to touch the angel’s cheek a second time. 

Castiel snarled at him and it was hard to hold him, his blue eyes wild with anger and confusion. Dean rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone, trying to get Castiel to look at him. “You’re beautiful and strong. I’d be honored if you became my mate.”

“Let go of me,” Castiel growled threateningly. “I won’t submit to you. Never.”

Dean shook his head, before he crawled inside of the nest, kneeling in front of Castiel. “I don’t need your submission, Castiel. I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours.” He slid his palm over Cas’s throat down to his chest, his finger circling Castiel’s right nipple so it would get hard. 

The angel gasped and squirmed under his touch, beautiful plush lips parted, and Dean couldn’t get enough of just staring at his mate. He needed to make Castiel his. He needed the taming to work.

“No,” the angel breathed out. “Stop touching me.”

Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s, still holding him tight at his neck. “Castiel, I won’t let anyone hurt you, and I won’t give up on you. You know this is your only chance. If you go out unmated… they will hunt you down”

"I would rather die than this,” Castiel growled back. 

"You don't even know me," Dean replied in a calm and soothing voice. "Please give me a chance to prove my worth as your mate."

It was the first time he felt like he was getting through to the angel. He could practically feel his hesitation. "Please, let me show you who I am."

When he leaned back, he could see Castiel’s heavenly blue eyes searching Dean’s. There was still fear and anger, but Dean could feel that the angel was considering his words. “Please,” he repeated softly.

Castiel didn't reply, but he also didn't struggle when Dean's palm explored the strong muscles of his chest and stomach, slipping deeper until he reached the simple fabric, covering his waist. He trailed his fingers carefully under the fabric, sliding his hand up to Castiel's thigh. He wanted to lift the wrappings to see every part of his future mate, but when he started to drag the fabric up to reveal more skin, he could feel the angel tensing again, a soft whimper falling from his lips. 

Dean looked up at him with a questioning expression. Castiel's eyes were downcast, his voice barely above a whisper, when he begged, "Don't expose me."

No one other than Dean could hear Castiel's words over the music and celebrations going on around them. Dean had almost forgotten they weren't alone because his mind had been so focused on Castiel. It warmed his heart that Castiel would only want his mate to see him exposed.

He rubbed his thumb over Castiel's neck in a soothing way. "I won't. I promise."

His hand travelled up further, carefully so he wouldn't push up the fabric when he finally reached the hard and tight skin of Castiel's ass. 

The chains rattled over them and Castiel bit down on his lower lip. Dean pulled him closer with the palm on his neck, so the angel's face was protectively hidden between Dean's shoulder and throat. He lowered his voice, trying to speak as calmly and soothing as possible. "Everything will be fine. I promise, I'll take care of you."

“Get it over with,” Castiel growled hotly into Dean’s skin. It sounded angry, but there was a tremble in his voice that matched the slight tremble in Castiel’s body.

Dean tried not to take it personally. Of course, a part of him had hoped he would have the same luck as his father, but he was confident that as soon as Castiel could feel Dean’s soul, the taming would be successful.

His fingers slid between Castiel’s ass cheeks, rubbing teasingly over his hole. As soon as his fingers touched him, Castiel pressed himself closer with a whimper. Dean liked it, feeling his warmth and the way his body trembled. 

He could feel his fingertips getting wet from teasing Castiel’s hole, and he couldn’t suppress his smile. “Yes,” he hummed, “you’re doing so good, Cas.”

The nickname was out before he could stop it. But it felt right on his tongue. He wanted to keep it.

"Stop teasing me," Cas growled, his voice sounding husky and breathless. 

Dean couldn't wait for their first private claim. When he could see all of Cas spread out on the bed in front of him, his beautiful wings stretched far into his room.

After the taming they wouldn't need those chains anymore, and Dean could take Castiel in any position he wanted to. He was looking forward to it. 

His finger easily slid into Castiel’s tight and wet channel, while his other hand carded through Cas’s soft hair to soothe him. “I can’t wait for you to finally get to know me… I already know you’re the one for me, Cas.”

“Why?” Cas hissed quietly against Dean’s throat. “You don’t know me.”

Dean turned his head and pressed his lips against Cas’s temple. “You’re devastatingly handsome, you’re strong… you have your own mind. And I know you will challenge me and keep me on my toes.” He worked a second finger into Cas, spreading him. “And I just know you will make me want to become a better man.“

He could feel Castiel tensing up, a soft question being uttered in between them. “That sounds like you would see me as your equal.”

Dean hummed and tugged his angel closer. “Yes, you’re my mate. You’re my partner. I will always treat you as an equal.”

“Then why am I in chains?” Cas hissed back quietly. 

“You know why,” Dean replied patiently. “You’re not tamed, and you don’t trust me. I'll unchain you after you see my soul. Then you can decide if you trust me and take me as your mate, or if you’re going back to being hunted.”

Cas didn’t reply, so Dean focused on opening him up further. A soft groan escaped Cas’s lips, leaving Dean worried. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Cas replied quietly, followed by another moan. Dean could feel him getting wetter. 

Dean smiled against Cas’s temple as he carefully worked a third finger in. “You feel so good, Cas. I love how wet you’re getting for me.”

“Not because of you,” Cas countered with a breathless moan. It sounded almost petulant.

“I can’t wait for the first time you want me in return,” Dean mumbled as he used his fingers to fuck his angel. He was ready and primed for more.

“You’re very confident that I will choose you,” Cas replied, every word interrupted by soft gasps.

“I have to be.” Dean pressed his fingers deeper into the angel. “I couldn’t wish for anyone better than you, Cas. I just know in my gut that you’re the one for me.”

Cas growled lowly before he pressed out, “Then take me already. So we can get our answer.”

Cas didn’t need to tell Dean twice. He let go of Cas’s neck and opened his pants, just enough to get his erection out before he pulled Cas onto his lap, guiding his cock to his slick dripping hole. He looked up at Cas, getting lost in his wide blue eyes. Dean saw the fear again, but there was also a mix of defiance and lust. He pressed his forehead against Cas’s. “Don’t be afraid. I’ve got you, Cas. I won’t hurt you.” Dean knew this was the angel’s first time having sex, so he hoped his words would be soothing.

He just received a barely there nod of acknowledgment, before he carefully pushed inside of the angel. 

Dean had done his homework on taming, and he had heard a lot of stories. But nothing had prepared him for the feeling when Cas’s grace connected with his soul. He wasn't sure where he was when he blinked his eyes against the bright light embracing him. “Cas?” he croaked out, looking around. 

The flashes in his eyes toned down, and he could see his surroundings changing. He was standing in a field full of flowers and his angel was standing right in the middle, his wings majestically outstretched into the vastness of this moment. 

He stepped in front of him, looking at him in awe and reverence. Cas tilted his head before he pulled out an angel blade, holding it towards Dean. Dean grabbed Cas’s wrist instead. “Are you sure?”

“If you are determined to be my mate and want our essence to bond, you have to show me how strong you are,” Cas answered with a raised eyebrow.

Dean gave him a smile. He hadn’t been lying when he said he wanted Cas to challenge him. He nodded as he took the angel blade from Cas. “It’s a beautiful field, Cas. Do you like flowers?”

His angel looked like he hadn’t expected the question as he slowly pulled out his own blade. “Um, yes. I like watching the bees.”

Dean got into a defensive position before he nodded. “There is an unused field in the garden of this castle. Maybe you could plant flowers there. For bees.”

Cas frowned at him. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” The angel attacked him with an angry growl, but Dean easily side stepped his attack. 

“What am I doing?” Dean laughed playfully.

“You’re trying to charm me with your smile and being nice to me.” Cas attacked him again, but this time with more precision. Dean countered by being defensive again.

“I’m not denying trying to win you over, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t mean what I said. I want to make you happy.” He parried a few more of Castiel’s attacks before he reminded himself of what he had learned. They were inside their mind. With the right amount of determination, he could do more than just defend himself. 

He took the angel by surprise with the quickness of his attack, managing to throw Cas to the ground and taking his weapon from him. He braced his full weight on Cas’s wrists, pinning them down above the angel’s head as he sat on top of him. 

They were both breathing heavily, and Cas stared up at him. He looked surprised, as if he wasn’t sure how that had happened. “How… you’re just a human?”

Dean replied with a soft smile. “Determination during the taming is everything. You would best me out in the real world at any time. But in here… a strong mind can make the difference. And I’m stubborn as Hell, Cas. I really want you as my mate. Please let me tame you.”

Cas stared at him for a long moment before he suddenly nodded. “You won… I… I will be yours.”

Dean’s heart sighed in relief as he slowly got off of Cas and helped him up. The angel gave him a submissive look before he shed all of his satin clothing. They pooled around his ankles, leaving him naked and vulnerable in front of Dean.

It was the most beautiful and breathtaking sight Dean had ever laid eyes on. Dean touched his own shirt and unbuttoned it, undressing right before Castiel’s surprised eyes. “I told you, we’re equal. I want you to see me. I want you to touch me.”

He held out his hand for Cas to take and pulled him closer. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, searching Cas’s eyes.

It was the first time he saw his angel smile. “Yes… Dean. You can kiss me.”

The moment their lips locked, Dean could feel Cas’s grace cradling his soul in a warm embrace. He was opening up to Dean and allowed him to feel everything he felt, showing him memories of his past and sharing everything without holding back. And Dean did the same in return, giving as much as he was taking. 

When the sounds of the celebration around him rose, he realized they were back in the here and now. He smiled against Cas’s lips, knowing that he was his mate now. 

His cock was still hard inside of his mate’s hole as he softly rocked inside of his body. Cas groaned his name, his eyes fluttered closed as he gave himself to Dean. 

Dean knew that Cas’s heat would kick start at any moment, now that he had tamed him. Cas’s skin was already warm as Dean reached up to his wrists. A servant handed him the key to Cas’s shackles, and a look over to his parents told him how proud they were of him. 

But all that didn’t matter in the moment. All that mattered was taking care of Cas and claiming him officially in front of everybody. He freed Cas from the chain, massaging his arms and wrists before he pulled him into another kiss. 

His mate was a little out of it, not really realizing that he was free as he put his arms around Dean to hold him. “Dean, I… I need…” Cas moaned in between their kisses.

“I know,” Dean replied breathlessly before he pushed Cas on his back and down into the soft nest. “Turn around,” he ordered him weakly, smiling when Cas willingly turned around so he could mount him. 

His mate’s heat was clouding his senses, and all he could do was fuck into the tight, wet channel to give Cas exactly what he needed. Dean wanted to make this perfect for Cas. A deep primal urge surged through him to satisfy and provide for his mate, needing to make him feel safe and worshipped. “Cas, fuck, so good,” he murmured. “My mate, my angel, mine.”

Cas moaned without holding back now, throwing his head back in lust as he moved against him. Fuck, he couldn’t wait to have him all for himself, without any spectators, so he could take his time with his angel, exploring him with his lips and tongue, licking him open until he was a shivering mess. 

But this wasn’t about sex, this was the claiming ceremony. And the delegation of angels would only leave after they witnessed a successful taming. 

Cas’s movements faltered, and Dean could see his angel was on the brink of coming. His channel tightened around him, and Dean used the moment to lean over and press his lips against his neck. “Paint our nest with your seed, my love.”

A loud groan followed as Cas came beautifully just on Dean’s cock. “Please, Dean… please, fill me.”

When Dean came deep inside of his mate, hoping his seed would already catch, it felt like his soul shifted and melted in one with Cas’s essence. Their profound bond pulsed through their combined bodies – strong and deep – and Dean could feel everything Cas was feeling in that moment. A deeply sated feeling - excitement, lust, hope, and curiosity – as his mate tentatively reached out to him through their new bond. 

Dean carefully pulled out of Cas, turning him around before dragging him into his arms. “It’s like I’m finally complete with you. Like you have been missing all my life,” Dean murmured tiredly into Cas’s soft hair.

Cas spread one of his wings and covered Dean with his silky feathers. It tickled a little, and he knew Cas could feel his amusement through their bond. “I… I know exactly what you mean,” Cas replied after a moment. “I feel so stupid now… embarrassed, that I behaved so aggressively.”

Dean shook his head and kissed Cas’s forehead. “Don’t. You had every reason not to trust me. You didn't know me. I’m glad you gave me a chance.”

There was a tiny smile on Cas’s lips.

Dean kissed him again, with a hum. “You should smile more often. You have a beautiful smile.”

Cas raised his eyebrow and gave him a challenging look. “You have to earn those.”

_ Sassy little angel,  _ Dean chuckled and shook his head. “How about we start with your garden and bee project. I’ll help you.”

Cas laughed, all gums and sunshine.  _ Yeah, _ Dean would do anything in his powers to earn that laugh every day.

**The Beeginning**


	2. Timestamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per request I wrote a little more of this world. I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas) for beta-ing this so quickly! You're amazing!

Cas’s heat lasted for one week, and Dean had to postpone their tour through the fortress for the time being. Servants left food and drinks in front of their bedroom’s door so Dean could concentrate on taking care of Cas, feeding him treats after every time they had sex. 

The sex was amazing, and Dean could finally stay true to his promise to himself that he would take his time with Cas, exploring his beautiful body with his tongue and lips, before licking his addictive sweet slick from his hole until Cas was a trembling needy mess. 

Another highlight was right after their first time having sex in their bedroom. Cas had looked at him almost shyly as he asked, "Are you wishing for your seed to catch?"

Dean had answered with a bright smile, stroking over his mate's belly. "Yes, and I will hope for it every time I come in you. But even if it doesn’t work immediately… we still have so much time to 'work' on a child."

A little bit of doubt found its way into his heart then. "I… I should have asked… do you even want to have a child with me?"

Cas reached up to Dean's neck and drew him down into a kiss. "I hope our child will get your freckles."

He was glad that Cas could feel his overwhelming happiness through their bond, and he didn’t need to use his words to describe how Cas made him feel with his reply. He sure was the happiest man in the world.

So when they finally made their rounds through the castle, Dean felt proud that he could show off his mate to his family. 

They held hands as they made their way to the winter gardens, a place where his father, the king, and his mother often spent time together. He wished he could introduce Cas officially to his brother too, but he had to leave right after the claiming ceremony to return to the south border, which had been under constant demon attacks since the beginning of spring.

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried and his mate had picked up on that, doing his best to distract him from his thoughts. He couldn’t even remember anymore how he got through a day without Cas’s emotional support.

It was strange how quickly he wasn't just used to Cas being a part of his life, but also how he couldn't see a life without him anymore. Dean squeezed his hand as they approached the king and queen.

His mother instantly beamed at Cas and walked towards him, greeting him in Enochian. Dean could feel Cas's surprise and happiness through their bond, especially when Mary hugged him and welcomed him to the family. 

John shook Cas's hand and nodded with a smile. "It's nice to have a strong warrior like you joining our house. I prayed for a fertile and strong union for my son, and it looks like my prayers were answered."

Cas blushed and it looked incredibly endearing, before Mary chuckled and slapped John's shoulder playfully. "Don't embarrass them by talking about babies, John. Let them enjoy being in love."

Castiel bowed his head towards the king. "I don't mind. Dean and I talked about children, and I hope I can give him as many as he wants."

There was a soft and sad look on Mary's face that Dean couldn't quite understand. Mary touched Cas's cheek as she murmured, "You were a really dutiful soldier before you reached the age of the wild hunt."

The wild hunt was the age that destabilised an angel’s emotional state. They grew aggressive and out of control. In the past they got hunted down by the other angels, and got killed until the alliance of humans and angels stumbled over the  _ taming _ , a ritual to bind the grace of an angel to a human soul. It stabilized and saved the angel, and the knowledge had made the alliance between both species become stronger.

Cas looked down and nodded. It left Dean confused. He wasn't getting any emotion from his mate but he could see that he wasn’t happy. He squeezed his hand to get his attention as he leaned in, whispering, ”Are you alright?”

The soft smile and nod he was receiving wasn’t fooling him. Maybe he should ask about this later, when they were alone again. 

His mother exchanged a knowing look with Cas though, and asked him if he wanted to join her in a walk through the wintergarden. Cas accepted, and even without the look his mother was giving him Dean knew he wasn’t welcome to join. 

So he was left alone with his father, who grabbed a heavy mug of Lebanon Brew from the table and handed it to him with a grin as he held up his own mug. “To your new mated life, son.”

“Thank you.” Dean returned the grin, feeling happy and still like he was in his honeymoon phase. He took a deep drag from the brew, that made his tongue heavy with its sweet and spicy aroma. 

“I got a letter from Sam this morning,” his father told him as he leaned against the table. “Scouts from the border have reported more activities. He will need your help when he arrives there. You should get ready now that your mate’s heat is over, and travel to the south to assist your brother.”

Dean nodded. He had already expected as much. “I’m sure Cas will be happy to get some fresh air.”

John furrowed his brow. “Your mate won’t be joining you.”

For a moment Dean thought he wasn’t hearing right. “What? Why not? He is a trained soldier, father. A warrior.”

“He will be a distraction for you,” John replied simply, before he poured more brew into his mug from a decanter.

“I’m not an animal that needs to mount him all the time, father. And I respect my mate’s skills in combat.” Dean was really getting angry now. He couldn’t believe his father would disrespect his mate that much.

His father sighed and shook his head. “Dean, use your brain. The journey to the south takes four weeks. What if your mate tells you by then that he carries your child? Mated angels have no business in the war. He is here for breeding, not for fighting.”

Dean was shocked when his father was suddenly holding his bleeding nose with a cry. He had punched his father. Without even thinking about it.

Dean paled and held up his hands. “I’m sorry, I… I don’t know what…”

John wiped the blood angrily from his face before he stared at him. “This is why! You’re bonded now and your mate’s needs will only come first. You can’t make rational decisions right now, and it will only get worse when he carries your child. Hope you can see that now.”

Dean still tried to get his emotions under control. He hated it… but his father was right. He couldn’t take Cas with him, because he could get injured or get killed. And if their first heat had been successful, he wouldn’t just lose his mate but also his child.

Just the thought of losing Cas made him sick to his stomach. 

“Excuse me,” he breathed out, before he fled the garden and ran into their room to be alone.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

A gentle hand on his shoulder woke him up from a restless dream, and he was instantly trapped in concerned blue eyes. “Cas,” he pushed himself up from their bed and drew Cas, who was sitting on the edge, in a tight hug. “I love you,” he murmured against Cas’s throat before he kissed him there.

Cas carded his fingers through his hair before he drew back to look at him. “I’ve heard what happened. You punched your father to defend my honor as a warrior?” There was a hint of amusement and pride in Cas’s words, and Dean could feel through their bond that Cas was proud of him and incredibly pleased with his mate. It instantly made him feel better.

“Yes... He said, I’m not allowed to take you with me to the border. Because you could be…,” Dean stroked gently over Cas’s belly instead of finishing the sentence. 

Cas nodded and drew him into a kiss. “I had a long conversation with your mother, and she helped me a lot to adjust to my new role and this new stage in my life. I knew I wouldn’t be a soldier forever. That at some point with the wild hunt this life would stop, and I would be reborn into a new life with a mate.”

Dean looked up at him. “But I don’t want you to change or give up on anything.”

Cas smiled and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. “I’m not giving up on anything, Dean. I’m at peace now, thanks to you, and I’m very much looking forward to this domestic life with you here.” He cast his eyes down and Dean could feel a “but” coming. “But I don’t know if I can be separated from you for such a long time. I would worry too much and miss you like crazy.”

Dean nodded, feeling happy that his mate was thinking the same. “I get what my father is saying, but I would be way more distracted if I couldn’t see you every day. I would wallow in self pity and I wouldn’t be able to hold up a sword. It would look pathetic,” he joked. 

“We can’t have that,” Cas replied dryly.

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Exactly, so I think it’s your duty to accompany me on my journey, because otherwise I would be totally useless.”

“What about you father?” Cas asked slowly.

Dean took a deep breath before dropping a kiss to Cas’s forehead. “I’ve always listened to what he said, I always followed his orders. But I’m my own man now. It’s time I made my own decisions.”

Because this was his life. And he wouldn’t let anyone tell him how to live it.


	3. Timestamp 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks again [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas) for your swift editing! *smoooooch*
> 
> I also want to thank all of you lovely people who left kudos and comments. Thank you! I probably will write one more timestamp after this one. I know a few people want more story for this but I already have two epic fantasy stories I'm writing on at the moment so I want to refer to [insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia) here, who plans to adopt this world building to write a complete story with this. I can't wait to see this :D

**Timestamp 2**

It had been raining for days now on their three week journey to the south border, and Dean and Cas were stuck at the Hollow River, not being able to cross the bridge with the flood. They had erected a tent and tried to wait it out, which would cost them precious days where Sam wouldn’t receive help, but there was nothing they could do. The next bridge would mean a detour of a month. 

Cas had curled himself up, his face pressed against Dean’s chest, and he felt incredibly warm beside him. And although Dean was worrying about Sam, his mate’s closeness calmed him down. He was lazily kissing along Cas’s bare shoulder, his fingers massaging the angel’s neck, when he heard the soft whimper falling from Cas’s lips. He knew his angel loved to get touched there, but that wasn’t the reason Dean got alarmed. Cas was really warm. Like a lot more than usual.

Dean reached down and felt his mate’s forehead. It confirmed his suspicion that something wasn’t right. Maybe Cas was sick. “Cas?” He asked as he tried to make him look up at him. His fingers found Cas’s chin and lifted it. 

Cas’s eyes were glazed over but not feverish… more heated, lustful. “Cas?” he repeated, “What is going on? You look like… like you’re going into heat again?”

He could feel sadness through their bond. “Yes, I think so. That means… the first heat wasn’t successful.”

“Hey,” Dean soothed him, carding his fingers through his hair. “It doesn’t matter. We have all the time in the world. Don’t stress yourself.” He kissed Cas’s forehead with a soft sigh. “I’m just worried because… shouldn’t your next heat be in a few months? It’s been only three weeks.”

There was an expression of guilt on Cas’s face. “Your mother gave me something,” he confessed. 

“What?” Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean?”

“When we were in the wintergarden she… she gave me something that would make me more fertile. I took it before I knew we would be going on a journey. I’m sorry.”

Dean was stunned for a moment. “Why… why didn’t you tell me?”

Cas looked deeply ashamed, and the only thing Dean could do was to pull him closer. “I… I was embarrassed. I didn’t want you to think… I didn’t want to disappoint you if our first heat didn’t work.”

“Cas,” Dean cupped his head in both of his hands so he would look up at him. “You feel me through our bond, and I know that I sometimes might have given you mixed signals about my wishes and needs. I know you feel how much I want this to happen but please believe me, I don’t mind waiting. You don’t need to take anything to mess with your biology. It will happen when the time is right. Trust me.”

Cas gave him a pained look before he drew him into a needy kiss. “I couldn’t wish for a better mate. Dean… I’m so glad you’re the one who tamed me,” he whispered breathlessly.

He couldn’t be happier at Cas’s words, and he knew he would need to take care of his mate during the upcoming heat. It wasn’t like they could go anywhere anyhow, so at least they wouldn’t lose time. 

Cas groaned and turned around on his stomach, lifting his hip. His silky shirt rode up and exposed his ass, all tempting in his offer. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he groaned. “I need you…”

“Yeah,” Dean stroked over Cas’s ass, loving the way his skin felt under his fingertips. “Yes, don’t worry, Cas. I’ll take care of you.”

The tent was tall enough for Dean to kneel behind Cas, spreading his ass as he bent over and licked his slick leaking hole. It tasted sweet and left him needy for more. He knew he was addicted to tasting Cas. 

His mate was moaning for more and it was easy to push his erection inside of Cas, giving him what he so desperately needed. He grabbed Cas’s hip and fucked him hard, deep and fast, knowing that Cas’s heat would only get better, if he quickly filled him with his seed.

“Yes, Dean, please, I need...” Cas begged him, his deep voice was doing things to Dean. 

He couldn’t help but tease his mate. “Tell me what you need, Cas.”

“Need your seed in me. Please… please Dean,” Cas begged in between moans. 

  
Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his body, whispering in his ear. “You want to carry our child in you so bad, Cas?”

Cas whimpered, his wings thrashing slightly, but Dean knew he was trying to keep them folded so he wouldn’t damage the tent. “Yes, Dean. Please.”

It filled his heart with joy and he really hoped, especially for Cas’s sake, it would happen soon. He was being honest when he had told him he wouldn’t mind waiting, but a voice deep inside of his gut told him that wasn’t the case for Cas. His mate really wanted this.

Dean just hoped his mate’s wish wasn’t born out of pressure from the society they lived in. He knew from his mother’s stories how strict Heaven trained angels from a young age. That they only knew how to follow orders and how hard they punished angels who didn’t comply. 

Cas was used to doing what he was told and what was expected of him. He hadn’t done anything else since the start of his life, and although Dean had learned through their bond that Cas’s past had been troublesome at times, he knew he had been a highly decorated soldier in his rank. 

Dean just wanted Cas to have this because it would make him happy, not because he was thinking he had to get pregnant because it was expected of him.

“Dean?” Cas asked carefully, slowing down their love making as he looked over his shoulder. “I can feel you worrying.”

Dean reached over and carded his fingers through Cas’s hair before he pulled out of him. “Turn around, love.”

Cas folded his wings and carefully turned around before lying on his back and spreading his legs for Dean. Dean moaned at the sight. He slid on top of him and braced his elbows at Cas’s sides to keep his weight off of his mate, his cock easily slipping into the hot wet heat of his mate’s channel again. “I’m worried… that you might not want this for you… but because it’s expected of us,” Dean confessed quietly, as he started to rock into Cas softly.

His mate’s eyes widened before they turned soft. “Dean, I… I can’t say that I don’t feel the social pressure but… I really want this. Since we bonded you’ve shown me your loyalty every day, you kept every promise you made during the taming and I just feel… complete with you. I know you will always have my back and will support me, no matter what.” Cas pulled him down into a soft kiss. “I want to have your child because I want to create something that is born out of this love I have for you.”

When Cas reached up and rubbed Dean’s tear away, Dean couldn’t help but smile. He had no words but he knew Cas was feeling him through their bond. So he just replied with actions instead of saying anything, starting to thrust deeper and quicker into Cas, his eyes never leaving his blue ones.

When they finally reached their orgasm and he tried to get his seed as deep inside of Cas as possible he hummed in happiness, pulling Cas into a deep kiss. “We will create something beautiful, Cas. If not today, then another day.”

Cas nodded and lazily kissed him back. “I’m trying to be more patient, my love.”

They had four more days of heat and rain to make them more patient, and when Cas’s heat finally subsided, the sun came out over the mountains. 

Dean hoped it was a sign.


	4. Timestamp 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [eyes_of_a_tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/works) and [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas) for being my beta heroes!
> 
> So I wondered what else to give you guys as a timestamp and tfw_cas suggested this (and eyes_of_a_tragedy wanted it too, just for the record):   
> “I think people would love to see the flower garden, and Cas with his bees. DEAN AND CAS MAKING GENTLE LOVE IN THE FLOWERS!!!”
> 
> So here you go! Enjoy.

Even after four years, Dean had no idea why his mate was so fascinated with the little bees that buzzed through his beautiful flower garden. Cas had turned the small courtyard into a masterpiece of landscaping. He had built in different levels of plants growing from the bottom, and some growing down from wooden beams or lattices, all in a myriad of different colors and sizes. In the middle was a table and a bench with soft pillows, where Cas usually spent his time reading to Claire and Jack from a story book. 

The twins would be celebrating their third birthday tomorrow, and Dean was still busy organizing the rooms and menu for all the guests. He still had time to watch Cas like a creeper, probably smiling like an idiot as his mate was pointing at a bee, sitting on the table. His kids hovering over it, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Sam cleared his throat next to him. “I hope I will get as lucky as you got.”

Dean clapped his brother’s shoulder in comfort. Sam’s taming ceremony was going to be in one month, and he was as nervous as Dean had been. “No, you won’t. I already got the best angel there is. Sorry, man.”

“You’re a dick,” Sam replied dryly. 

“Language, Sam. My kids are present.” It was something Cas usually chastised Dean with. But who said he couldn't use the phrase, too?

In that moment Cas looked up and beamed at him, and Claire and Jack used the moment to climb from his lap onto the table. Dean quickly walked up to them and scooped both of his kids up into his arms. “Where are you two going, huh?”

“Dada, look! A bee!” Claire pointed enthusiastically at the little insect running over the table making a beeline (haha, brain) to the piece of apple pie Cas hadn’t finished yet.

“Yes, it’s going to eat your daddy’s pie,” Dean replied with a grin, noticing that Jack was yawning in his arms and tiredly bumping his little head against Dean’s shoulder. “Looks like it’s time for a nap.”

Claire pouted, and Cas stood up and playfully tickled her pout away. “I know you two are excited for tomorrow but the sooner you nap, the sooner it’s later in the day and your birthday is closer.”

“Ohhhh,” Claire’s eyes went wide. “I wanna nap!”

Dean exchanged an amused look with Cas. He nodded at Sam, who walked over to wish the kids a nice nap before he carried Claire and Jack to their shared room, which was opposite their bedroom. 

Cas was waiting in the doorway, leaning against it, as Dean put both of them down into their bed and covered them with a blanket. He kissed their foreheads, arranged Bunny and Tinti  – their plush monsters  – in their arms, and smiled when they both pretty much instantly fell asleep. 

Watching their peaceful faces was one of Dean’s favorite pastimes. It reminded him how lucky he had been in his life, and how much happiness his mate had gifted him.

He quietly left the room, taking Cas’s hand in his on his way back outside to the garden. They both sat down on the bench, enjoying the warm rays of sunshine when Cas leaned his head against his shoulder. 

Dean smiled softly when he felt a spark of lust through their bond, Cas’s fingers trailing soft patterns over Dean’s arm. “What are you thinking about?” Dean whispered teasingly.

“Nothing,” Cas replied in an innocent tone, though it sounded anything but.

“Uh huh, so… would you still think of nothing if I would… say… reach inside your robe?” His hand wandered teasingly from Cas’s knee up to the hem of Cas’s silky robe. It was a traditional angel garment that accommodated his wings. Traditionally he was also wearing nothing underneath.

Cas hummed and Dean could see the smile he was trying his hardest to suppress. “I can’t say for sure until it isn’t happening, Dean.” 

Usually no one came into their garden, except Sam and his mother from time to time. But Dean knew they both planned on going to the town center on this beautiful afternoon. So no one would disturb them. 

Dean pushed up Cas’s robe to expose his mate’s erection before he licked over his own lips. “Are you sure you’re not thinking about anything? Because this is very incriminating.”

Cas looked down at himself, his cheeks a little red with embarrassment. “You know what’s even more incriminating,” he asked breathlessly, his blue eyes pulling him in like gravity. 

“No, what?” Dean whispered, sliding impossibly close to Cas. His hand gently pushed Cas’s legs apart.

Cas had his lower lip trapped under his teeth, his breathing hitched when he succumbed to Dean’s manhandling. “I think you should inspect my hole for more evidence about what I’m thinking.” He shifted on the bench, bracing his feet against the edge so he could expose his ass to Dean.

“Fuck,” Dean murmured, before his finger found Cas’s wet hole. He pushed two fingers into his mate, who groaned with closed eyes. “Yes, that is very clear proof Cas.”

  
“Of what?” Cas asked with a soft gasp as Dean bent his finger inside of him.

“Of you needing your mate inside you,” Dean groaned before he stood up from the bench and grabbed Cas’s hips, pulling him up and into his arms. He carried him over to the little area of moss and grass, and gently laid his mate down on his back in between all the daisies. It was a beautiful sight.

He kept his arms around him as he entered his mate, gently thrusting inside of him. “I’ll always need you,” Cas murmured into his ear, rubbing his nose against his cheek.

Dean kissed along the side of Cas’s face with a hum before he leaned back to look at his mate. “When is your next heat, baby?”

The red hue on Cas’s cheeks deepened. “Next week,” he replied slowly. “Why?”

The only way for Dean’s seed to catch was during his angel’s heat; that’s why they hadn’t had sex in Cas’s heats following the birth of the twins. He had only satisfied him with his tongue and fingers to make the heat easier for Cas.

Dean started to thrust deeper and harder into Cas. “Because you haven’t been as subtle as you think.”

He loved the way Cas blushed hard whenever he called him out on his secret thoughts and wishes. Dean bent down over him and nudged his nose. “In a week,” he breathed out before he pressed a kiss on his lips. “Use your words to tell me what you want and I’ll do my best to fulfill your wish.”

Cas gasped and searched his eyes for a moment before he pulled him into a deep and dirty kiss. His mate might have flattened a few daisies with his wings as he came in between them, crying out Dean’s name. 

Dean followed right after, already looking forward to next week.

A bee buzzed around them when they tried catching their breath. Cas chuckled, “I love you, Dean.”

Dean carded his fingers through Cas’s hair, murmuring softly, “I love you, too. My tamed angel.”

**The End**

**(for real now lol)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How To Win A War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314804) by [insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia)




End file.
